


Fear

by ThatTurtle



Series: Before TCW vignettes [4]
Category: Before the Clan Wars (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brotp, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolves, intimacy without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts out dark but there's brOTP fluff later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Blood Drac tackles Fenris Hale. They land on the ground.

Hale winces as talons sink into his side.

“Ah- Blood!” He gasps.

The vampire growls.

Without warning, his fangs latch onto Fenris’ throat.

Hale yelps in pain and shock.

_He never bites my throat. It’s too easy to accidentally rip through the jugular or crush my windpipe._

“Can’t breathe!” The lycan wheezes.

The vampire doesn’t reply. Fenris’ blue eyes water.

“Blood, c-calm down…” He protests.

_I really might die. This is a very strong possibility. Of course he’d be the one to end me. He’s the only thing strong enough to kill me faster than I can resurrect or regenerate. But- shit. He just might end up going on a rampage or something if I’m not around to calm him down. He’ll freak out if he goes lucid only to find he killed me._

“Blood, I’m your loyal minion, remember?” The lycan pleads.

“Silence mutt.” Blood mutters cruelly.

The brunet’s gaze falls.

_He’s gonna regret this when he’s lucid and snaps outta this. If he ever snaps out of this._

***

Hale’s eyelashes flutter. He gasps. The lycan blinks a few times to clear his vision. The boy senses something weighing on his chest. Blood is leaning against him like he’s a pillow. The older boy is sound asleep.

_What?! Blood? What the hell?! No pain… Did I dream that then…? Jeez. What a nightmare. I’m surprised I didn’t flail and wake him up._

He squints at the grandfather clock and notes that it’s just after three in the morning.

Satisfied that his friend didn’t hurt him, he closes his eyes to fall back asleep. Blood grips a handful of his shirt. It’s a possessive gesture but a somewhat protective one as well. Hale finds it oddly comforting.


End file.
